Talk:Morgan Bateson
First Contact Is Bateson's captaincy of the Bozeman in Star Trek: First Contact canon ? IIRC we do not see the Bozeman during the battle. Alex Peckover 14:07, Jul 22, 2004 (CEST) :I believe the Bozeman was mentioned amid the comm-chatter reporting the battle on Enterprise. -- Redge 14:12, 22 Jul 2004 (CEST) Yes, but that does not mean it was the same Bozeman, or that it was under Bateson's command. As I found out with the Shelby article, we always have information that we know is accurate but isn't backed up by canon sources. Alex Peckover 14:24, Jul 22, 2004 (CEST) ::Except that Kelsey Grammer was featured in that com chatter (I think it was him who acknowledged the order to Defiant and Bozeman). -- Michael Warren 14:50, 22 Jul 2004 (CEST) :::WAS Kelsey's voice among the comm chatter? I've heard numerous sources for and against this. While I'd like to believe they did, frankly, I'm a tad skeptical that they would bring back such a recognized actor for brief uncredited voice work and make little or no note of it in behind-the-scenes sources. --T smitts 04:47, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC)- ::::Unless there is hard evidence to support it, I think we have to assume that Kelsey Grammer did not actually appear as an uncredited voice in FC. -- Defstar 18:47, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Removed I removed the following: The ''Bozeman was kept in service however, and Bateson remained captain in Starfleet until at least 2373, when he helped fight the Borg cube that invaded the Sol sector in the Battle of Sector 001. ( ) Based on the following taken from Battle of Sector 001: Although some fans claim to hear Captain Morgan Bateson and Uhura in the comm chatter, Ronald D. Moore has stated "as far as I know there are NO "voice cameos" in this sequence." This seems to me to be more definitive than "It sounded like him" or "I'm pretty sure it was his voice"; which of course is all speculation, unless someone can get a quote from Kelsey. --Alan del Beccio 06:46, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :I know that this isn't really helpful but for the mention of Bozemen, go to 07:33 and for the acknowledgment, 07:35 on the First Contact DVD. I am not trying to add the info to the article, just letting people know where they can go to hear the "evidence" for themselves 10:20, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ::People sometimes hear what they want to hear. I never once recognized Kelsey Grammer's voice as the captain of the Bozeman...I tried to hear it, but I didn't think it was him. But that's just me. Since there is NO proof (other than what you think you heard), it cannot be considered canon by any means. TerranRich 15:16, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I am watching on Sci-Fi, and I ended up here because I heard his distinctive voice during the comm chatter sequence and looked up Kelsey Grammer on Memory Alpha. Since I don't think I have ever seen the episode with the Bozeman and had no expectation of hearing him, I would think that my recognizing him is a strong( though still subjective) argument in favor. Not enough to put it in the article now that I have discovered the controversy, but I think we need to take steps to settle this once and for all. Has anyone tried inquiring directly to Grammer, via fan letter or some other means? Also, is it possible he didn't record the clip, but that some obsessively fannish editor saw "Bozeman" in the script and used a clip from the episode? He says "Acknowleged" shortly after someone else in the sequence mentions the Bozeman. --WikidTrekkie 01:26, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I just talked to Kelsey. He said, and I quote: "I have a new television series coming out, and very good television series, mind you, and you're asking me about a g****** movie I had nothing to do with? All because of a 30-second cameo I did in one f***ing episode? I didn't even know the damn camera was rolling, I was just having a laugh with some of my friends, dressing up in Starfleet uniforms and talking space s***, next thing I know, they're asking me to appear at f****** conventions. Well, you can take your ''Trekkie nonsense and shove it! I want no part of it! And by the way, don't forget to watch my new show, Back to You, premiering September 19th at 8PM on FOX.* ::::I guess that pretty much answers that. --From Andoria with Love 07:00, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::::*In actuality, I am not in contact with Kelsey Grammer in any way, shape, or form, nor did he actually say any of the things above. For more information, see this page. :::::I know I may be late to the party but I cam across this conversation when i was doing research on Morgan Bateson, and curious I went and reviewed the "Battle of Sector 001" Sure enough it was the voice of kelsey grammar. I would know his voice anywhere, how they got him to voice that is no mystery, it would be safe to assume that a major star like Kelsey Grammar would not be asked to sit down for a 4 sec voice clip. Most probably it was a voice clip from a deleted scence from the TNG episode that he did, they did not always use all the footage shot. But I believe they may have caused a continuity problem, in the clip Capt. Bateson says,"Acknowledged" in response to a hail to the U.S.S. Bozeman, does anyone know if they were hailing the N.C.C.1941 U.S.S. Bozeman, or the N.C.C. 1941-A U.S.S. Bozeman?????? Time in causality loop? The episode "Cause and effect" suggests that the temporal causality loop was caused by the destruction of the Enterprise-D, which subsequently repeated itself over and over. Wouldn't this imply that the Bozeman first traveled 90 years into the future through the phenomenon and ''then got caught in the loop by colliding with the Enterprise? (I don't see what else could have caused the loop before the Enterprise arrived. Also, captain Bateson sounds awfully surprised for a man who's been experiencing Beverly-esque deja vu's for 90 years...) -- Defstar 03:33, Dec 23, 2004 (CET) : I don't see that implication. The temporal causality loop was ended by the Enterprise-D. The Bozeman was in the same cycle over and over for 90 years until the Enterprise-D essentially got in its way and disrupted the loop. Next thing Starfleet knows, it has a brand new 90-year old ship added to the fleet. --Gvsualan 04:25, 23 Dec 2004 (CET) ::Actually, I think Defstar is right. The Bozeman travels through the blue thingy, which is a straightforward time warp, and then collides with the Ent-D, beginning the causality loop. The Bozeman can't have trapped in the loop for ninety years, as ninety years ago, there was no Ent-D to crash into and cause the loop to continuously restart. The Bozeman s only been in the loop for a couple weeks, just like the Ent. Bad luck for the ship to hit two temporal whatsits in a row, but hey. -- Steve 05:20, 23 Dec 2004 (CET) I'm not even sure the Bozeman has been in the loop for a couple of weeks. In each repetition, the Bozeman emerged out of the "blue thingy" (lovely description for a highly localized distortion in the space-time continuum :P) only minutes before the end of the loop. Each time the loop restarts, the Bozeman isn't there yet: it gets timewarped to a specific point in time (just after the arrival of the Enterprise at the blue thingy), which is repeated a number of times. This means that they can't have been in the loop for more than an hour or so, from their perspective. -- Defstar 02:06, Jan 4, 2005 (CET) I have finally - after two years :P - adjusted the article to correspond with the conclusion reached above. Defstar 02:13, 24 December 2006 (UTC) 2278 Morgan Bateson says that he doesn't recognize the Enterprise. Perhaps he doesn't recognize the design of this new ship, but in 2278, the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was still kicking around, as this was between "The Motion Picture" and "The Wrath of Khan". Shouldn't he have reacted more strongly to Picard's introduction? Can we assume anything from this about Bateson? Conversely, no one aboard the Enterprise-D knew of that ship. It's mysterious disapperance wasn't a Starfleet legend or unsolved mystery like Terra Nova in Enteprise. What can we surmise from that? Perhaps Bateson was in the beta quadrant or something... far away? Out of contact with reality not to know of Kirk and the Enterprise?--Brumagnus 05:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) The Bozeman did NOT "time travel" --they were also stuck in the temporal loop, just for a longer period of time. What bugs me about this: Upon viewing this episode, there is nothing suggesting that the crew of the Bozeman time-traveled to the 24th century (as the wiki page claims). Rather, it would seem that--like the Enterprise--the Bozeman was also stuck in the temporal loop. Undoubtedly, their "reset event" differed until the Enterprise got itself stuck in the loop some 90 years later (at which point, the collision of the two ships became the new "reset event"). For the next 17 days, both ships would collide repeatedly until the Enterprise manages to evade collision the final time... all we can conclude based on info given is that the combined evasive actions of both the Enterprise and Bozeman was the thing that allowed them both to finally escape the loop together. But temporal distortion doesn't necessarily mean time transport. 01:07, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :They may not have instantaneously gone to the future, but as far as they knew they still went from their time to the 24th century. 31dot (talk) 09:17, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::The episode doesn't clearly state that, I think, but without the Ent-D to crash into, there wasn't a possibility for a temporal loop before the Enterprise entered the scene. So, unless this is contradicted by dialogue, what I believe happened is that the Bozeman time traveled to the collision event first and then got stuck in the loop together with the Enterprise. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 09:47, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Wikipedia defines time travel, Time travel is the concept of moving between different points in time in a manner analogous to moving between different points in space. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_travel By that definition, the Bozeman's crew were time travelers. They moved from 2278 to 2368. Throwback (talk) 09:58, October 10, 2013 (UTC)